One-Shot: Sati Wife POV: Ren
by Iceflower221
Summary: SPOILERS! Kelsey's sacrifice to become the Phoenix's sati wife through Ren's eyes.


Kishan and I shot in front of Kelsey, keeping a safe distance between her and the phoenix. One mention of a sati wife, and we were ready to kill.

"Why are you two acting this way?" Kelsey asked, trying to get past. "We're here to negotiate, aren't we? We have plenty of things we can sacrifice. I can summon fruit or golden cloth or whatever it wants."

Kishan lowered his chakram, but kept his eyes on the bird. "The Phoenix doesn't want just any sacrifice, Kells. It wants a Sati wife." He said solemnly.

"And what does that mean?" She asked, clearly annoyed with our protection.

I tightened my jaw, I knew this was the only way to complete the quest. But I wasn't willing to sacrifice Kelsey for the sake of being a man for another 6 hours. Grim determination to keep her safe settled on my face, and I tightened my grip on my trident as I stepped toward the bird and turned my body to protect her. By now I could see on her face that she realized whatever a sati wife is, it was serious.

She turned to Kishan and spoke softly, "Tell me."

In a deadened tone, Kishan replied, "In ancient times, women were taught to devote themselves, body and soul, to their husbands. A Sati wife is a widow. She is stricken with such overwhelming grief at the death of her husband that she will not be separated from him. When his body is cremated, she throws herself onto his funeral pyre to show her dedication and love in this final, fatal act."

With clear disgust on my face I said angrily, "It's been outlawed in India for some time, and my parents had forbidden the ceremony in our kingdom."

She whispered quietly, "I see." She turned to face the Phoenix and I let my lips brush her ear".

"Iadala, we will not give you up." I said, meaning every word of it with my entire soul. She placed her gentle hand on my forearm, then she gripped Kishan's wrist with her other hand. Then stepped forward, and in her bravest voice asked.

"What is it you want from me?" Trying to keep her voice from shaking.

The bird tilted its head to study her and replied, "You said you seek the Rope of Fire. Only those who are worthy may pass through my mountains to find it. To deem your worthiness, I ask a sacrifice."

"If I offered myself up for this, would I die?" She asked quietly.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The true test of a Sati wife lies in her heart, not in her flesh. If your heart is pure and your love is true then your flesh will not burn. If your heart deceives, then your body cannot pass through the flame."

I looked at her, she had her head down with a sad smile. She was silent for several minutes before answering, she lifted her head and said softly, "I will be the sacrifice."

The Phoenix raised its wings and called out a mournful cry. Kishan pleaded with her not to do this and threw the chakram at the bird, but the weapon simply circled around the Phoenix and returned to him.

I trembled by her, and begged the immortal guardian to consider a trade instead. I had been in many battles in my time, yet I have never been more frightened than this. The anguish I felt was obvious in my voice. "Please, I beg you to reconsider. Take me instead. There is precedent." I said as I fell to my knees.

The Phoenix replied, "You are correct that the sacrifice was not always the Sati wife. Loved ones of all ages, both male and female, have given their lives in grief and suffering, but your heart has already been given."

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked.

The wise Phoenix explained, "The white tiger was given a choice to forget his love in order to save you. His heart is pure. His love, certain."

"Then take me," Kishan offered opposite me.

The fiery bird considered Kishan for a moment. "I cannot. Your time for sacrifice has not yet come, but rest assured, you will be tested as well, though not by me. Come forth, young woman."

She took a hesitant step forward, which was pretty courageous, all things considered, but stopped to face Kishan.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "The second it hurts you, its head comes off."

"I'll remember to duck," She teased with a small smile and kissed him quickly.

As she stepped in front of me I started crying, for the first time in my life I felt like I was being torn part. I locked my arms around her waist and pressed my cheek against her belly.

"Please don't go through with this, Kelsey. I'm begging you," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

"I have to do it." She stroked my black hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know," She answered simply.

Reluctantly, I let her go. I stood, angrily wiped away the tears that had turned my blue eyes even brighter and picked up my weapons with renewed determination. She stepped away from me and faced the Phoenix.

"I'm ready."

The great bird unfurled and flapped its wings, which sent billows of warm air swirling around my body. From behind her I could see her hands shaking, so she pressed them to her sides and waited for the pain.

Dancing on taloned feet, the Phoenix opened its beak and sang. The notes were beautiful and sweet. When the song was finished, it said, "Now they cannot stop you."

"What?" She asked, spinning around.

I had been so distracted by the beautiful, disarming song. That I didn't notice as a diamond cage grew around us, until we were trapped. I threw myself against the glass in despair, but I sensed there was no way to shatter the glass. I could see Kelsey and the Phoenix, but not hear them.

I saw them converse for a moment before she removed her fire amulet. She took Fanindra off too, and set them on a flat rock outside our diamond cage. Before she walked away, I looked into her eyes. They shimmered with sadness, with that one look I tried to tell her everything that I withheld because of Kishan. That I loved her and I would gladly take her place if I was released. When she broke the contact I collapsed to my knees, and was forced to watch her suffer through my tear filled eyes.

Moments later I saw the land peel away, leaving a bridge of bright orange and red magma with gravel between her and the phoenix.

I watched as she placed her booted foot onto the white-hot coals. The heat looked like it for overwhelming her. Her boot started smoking. Sweat dripped from her temples, ran down her neck, and beaded on her upper lip. She took another searing step and another. Although the path was rocky, she slid along as if it were an icy pond. Horrified, I realized that the rubber soles of her boots had melted into slick puddles.

Her socked heel touched the hot rocks, and I could tell she screamed, as it tore a part of my heart. She lifted her foot and was about to leap away when the Phoenix warned her of something. Though I couldn't hear, but I assumed that it was something like she couldn't leave the path.

She set her foot down, careful to stand only on her tiptoes, and took another few steps. A tear rolled down her cheek as she hobbled forward.

The bird watched her progress and opened his beak as he spoke. I saw her gasp in pain, as she shot a fiery remark at the bird. He didn't answer. She set her left foot down, which was now bare, and hopped to her right foot. The tiny piece of shoe that she had left melted away. I saw her scream in agony, but she refused to step away. What was left of the top of her sock was burning. With inhuman strength, she ripped it away and I stared at her blackened feet. The skin above her ankles was bright red and terribly blistered. Determinedly, she took a few more steps. The phoenix seemed to talk to her again, before she gave him another remark. With her face filled with pain.

Flames burst around her feet, and her shorts caught fire. She patted it out and I saw the skin on her shin bone was now blackened and cracking. My breath caught in more throat as I witnessed the pain of the one that held my heart in her hands. If she died, so would I. She took another step and cried out in pain. Flames leapt around her. She screamed with a sound louder that I suspected was louder physically possible.

The unruffled bird sat there, upon his safe rock away from the flames, and stood and watched as the girl I loved wholeheartedly was burned to nothing. I was filled with anger at the bird, and I vowed that I would never stand by when someone was getting hurt like that, I knew all too well how painful things could be. A burst of flame encircled her, and she screamed again, trembling with weakness and emotion.

When the crackling flames surrounded her, she screamed. The bird did nothing and after the inferno finally receded, Kelsey shouted something at him I couldn't hear.

Moments later her hair was aflame. Every part of her body must have been burning. The red ribbon she'd tied to her hair floated away on a breeze. It was burning on one end, and I watched with agony as it fell onto the path ahead of her and disintegrated in a puff of ash. My face felt wet. I touched it, and tears streamed down my hand.

No longer strong enough to stand, she collapsed to her hands and knees. Her torso was burned almost past the point of recognition.

Tentatively, she reached up and felt her bald scalp. She lowered her trembling hand and managed to squeeze out a tear.

Beginning to hear again, I heard the faint, heavy, thump of the phoenix's wings as he rose in the air and stirred up a wind that blew around Kelsey's body. He descended to her as he sang another song. He extended his red talons and scooped her body up. Then flew away with what was left of my love, as our diamond prison disappeared.

Together

If you burn,

I will avenge you

Then burn with you

Without you,

I am nothing

My life would have no meaning

It is the same as loving another

I would surely die,

Of starvation


End file.
